Over the rainbow
by InfiniteMidnxghts
Summary: Stacie manages to finally drag Beca to a college party. Only they aren't college students. How long can they keep it up? (T for language) Reviews always appreciated!


"All I'm saying is you need to get out there Becs." Stacie believed everyone could have fun; even if that someone was Beca, an introverted heavy eyelined loner. Stacie ignored the grunt coming from inside the bathroom stall, her glance not so discreetly landing on the nearby seniors changing into their pe uniforms not oblivious to the stares.

Beca tried her best to ignore the sexual brunette who was waiting for her. Stacie had finally stopped giving Beca a hard time about changing in the stalls, knowing the insecure girl was too stubborn to change her ways. Having no patience Stacie smoothly slipped under the door startling an unsuspecting DJ.

"Dude!"

"Relax, it's nothing I haven't seen before," Stacie replied with a dismissive wave of her hand before she remembered what made her excited. "There's going to be a party tonight," she said bumping shoulders with the girl who was trying to pull a pe shirt down from over her head.

"There's a party _every_ night Stace. You ask me all the time and I keep saying no. Getting hit on by perverts doesn't sound like fun." Beca left the stall keeping her eyes on the ground to keep from looking at any of the other girls in the locker room, a pouting brunette trailing behind her to class.

* * *

She couldn't believe how she got here. Well she knew how. Stacie. But how did SHE get in. This was a college party. _Definitely_ not what she signed up for. Didn't they have security for these type of things? Stacie was a popular girl so she guessed it wasn't a surprise that she could pull things like this off. Beca nervously scanned the crowd in front of her for Stacie with no luck in finding her. They were out back behind a pretty large house that belonged to this singing group she wasn't sure who, nor did she really care.

Someone had bumped into her. "You seem tense what's your deal?" He asked looking Beca up and down. "I'm going to get you a drink," he farther pressed and took off heading into the house but when he returned the brunette was gone.

"Stacie you peace of shit," Beca muttered finding herself hiding out in an empty room. She pulled her phone out again, sending Stacie another text to add to the spam she'd already sent. She couldn't help but jump startled when the door opened to reveal a strikingly beautiful face. The girl had shockingly bright red hair, making her blue eyes pop out more than they already were. She wore a dark blue dress. A party dress but it wasn't revealing. It took a moment for Beca to remember how to speak.

"Shit I'm so sorry is this your room?" Beca asked standing up from the bed hurriedly.

The girl shook her head with just as much hurriedness in an attempt to dissolve Beca's uneasiness as fast as she could. "No don't worry, it's my friend's." She was however curious about why this random girl was in her best friend's room. "And you?" She asked.

Beca thought the girl's smile was warm, nothing threatening about her. Once she realized the other was talking to her, she awkwardly cleared her throat. "Beca."

The girl nodded. "Chloe," she replied. The redhead used this as an opportunity to really look at Beca. This girl didn't seem like the party type. At all. "You're hiding.." she said out loud in observation. When Beca's face seemed to dart away she knew she was right.

Chloe couldn't help but feel for her. She always felt for those who obviously would rather stay in their rooms and not interact with people. Chloe herself was a very social person and sometimes she took it upon herself to get others to open up. Beca was her new project.

"Come with me," the redhead said before gently grabbing the DJ's hand and exiting the room.

Beca was dragged around for the most part, the redhead trying to introduce the girl to as many of her friends as she could. It was 15 minutes later when an uptight looking blonde stood in front of them seeming to be sizing Beca up. Beca could tell it was the multiple piercings that the blonde probably didn't like. Her arrival though made the redhead a happy mess of giggles and hugs.

"Brey!" She exclaimed pulling in the blonde for a hug. She then swiftly gestured to Beca, a triumphant smile on her face. "This is Beca," she introduced watching as Beca tried her best to smile respectively. Aubrey sent her a reserved nod before pretending like the DJ wasn't there.

"She looks..younger," Aubrey commented looking at Chloe who just shrugged it off and changed the subject. If she were honest though she had thought the same but decided not to question it in case it scared the girl off. Beca had used the change of topic to slip away into the crowd not wanting to be the center of attention again especially if it was about her age. She didn't know the consequences of sneaking into college parties and just wanted to go home. Stacie first.

Stacie.

She thought she had seen her talking to a guy but when Beca got closer she saw it wasn't Stacie and grew even more impatient. During her search she was approached with one of Chloe's friends. Amy or something. She was handing out cookies to everyone and wasn't taking no for an answer. In all honesty she scared Beca a little. To get the intimidating Australian out of her hair, Beca quickly took a cookie making sure Amy saw her bite into it and walked away hoping she wouldn't be followed.

Not bad but maybe she could work on her baking skills.

By this point Beca was done. She pulled out her phone to call an uber but at this time of night there was no one within miles or available.

"Fuck!" she yelled in frustration ignoring the looks she got from the witnesses of her bad luck. A pair of arms wrapped swiftly around her from behind causing her to start up self defense until the scent of Stacie's strong perfume filled her senses. Pissed off she elbowed the girl who grunted and pulled away. "Idiot, I said stop doing that to me. Now can we go home?" she asked in a huff.

Stacie soon regained her composure, her hand over the spot Beca elbowed. She was used to the grumpy brunette's attacks. "Not yet Becs! There's a campfire," Stacie pulled out her puppy eyes. There was a certain person Stacie was trying to impress tonight and she had a hunch she would be there.

Beca didn't look amused. "Where the fuck were you anyway?" she asked.

Stacie only winked at the DJ answering her question with one simple action.

"I hate you.." Beca replied grunting as Stacie squealed and dragged them to the campfire where quite a few people were starting to gather up seats and essentials for smores.

Beca once again found herself in an unwanted and uncomfortable situation. She had started to feel weird some time ago but couldn't figure out why. She quietly watched as people roasted marshmallows, Stacie flirting with the uptight blonde Beca had met earlier. Oh, so that must've been the reason Stacie wanted to stay longer. Before she could make any more observations, her body took on a whole new level of tingly and she felt the world was slowing down in front of her. She could hear her pounding heartbeat in her ears and it only seemed to be beating faster. Shit was she about to have an anxiety attack?

When Stacie came back to check on Beca, expecting her to still be brooding, she noticed the dumb expression on the girl's face. "Hey girly," Stacie greeted sitting beside the other. "Are you still mad at me?" she asked, to which Beca only replied with a laugh and a nod. Wait. A laugh?

"I wanna go home," Beca rushed out not realizing the tight hold she had on Stacie's arm. She was convinced she was probably going to die and she watched Stacie scan her over as if she was looking for something.

"Yeah maybe that's a good idea. Do you want me to get you some water?" Stacie asked pulling Beca up from the log they were sitting on but it looked like Beca's grip on her wouldn't lessen. Once inside the Bella house again, Stacie had Beca sat up on a barstool with a glass of water that she was without a doubt chugging like she had been in the desert for hours. It wasn't until they were in the light that Stacie noticed the culprit. Beca's eyes were not their usual white, they were a light shade of pink. "Awe Becs.." Stacie cooed trying not to find this situation funny but she couldn't help it. She only gave the girl another glass of water.

Beca was mid chug when the girls got a visit from Chloe and her friend Aubrey. "Hey camper," Chloe greeted cheerfully as she sat on the barstool next to Beca's to let Aubrey and Stacie be closer together. Chloe knew about Aubrey's toner for this mystery girl for a while now and was glad she could finally put a face to the name. "Oh.." she said once she scanned the DJ over. "You've had fun without me?" she asked.

Beca didn't reply, instead finishing her 2nd glass of water before she realized who was next to her and that she was being spoken to. "W-what?" she asked, her head darting around to take in those around her. She started chuckling, fighting the urge to smile as best as she could but she failed. "Woah," she blurted to herself. Chloe only bit her lip in concern and amusement and gently rubbed Beca's back.

"Do you guys have a ride home?" Aubrey asked raising an eyebrow at the obviously high brunette but talking to Stacie who only shook her head mumbling about how she'd had a few to drink and wouldn't be able to drive themselves.

Chloe felt a surge of relief strangely. She knew it was weird to be attached to someone she'd just met, but she was hoping to have more time with this girl whether she was high or not. Aubrey nodded in understanding and offered them one of their guest rooms for when they wanted to pass out for the night.

This alerted Beca's attention. "You mean we are stuck here?" she asked as if this meant the end of the world. "Stacie, We are going to get assaulted. Or drugged. Or murdered. People. Are. Crazy. I'm going home," Beca said stumbling off of her barstool stubbornly and heading for the door. The group only watched her struggle with the locks, Stacie laughing of course not being able to hold it in. "I-I can't. Get this-"

Chloe came to the rescue gently guiding Beca away from the door. "Okay cutie, how much did you eat?" she asked to a confused Beca.

"Oh my god..food," Beca groaned being reminded that food existed.

Chloe regained Beca's attention., her hands on Beca's shoulders. "No silly. Cookies right? How much?"

Beca thought about it before saying "Oh. That crap? Like a couple bites but I don't think that she knows how to bake.."

"Fat Amy," Aubrey scolded under her breath in a sigh.

"I don't think it's respectful to call people fat?" Beca said sending the blonde a look.

"No ugh, it's what she's called around here. It's her preferred name."

"She wants..to be called.. Fat.. Amy." It was obvious Beca didn't believe it.

Aubrey sighed in annoyance before looking to her best friend. "You, handle that. I have Bellas to babysit," she commanded knowing she had to check the group to make sure none of them were getting into trouble or making themselves look stupid. Stacie wanting to join, tagged along with the blonde.

Beca looked back to the redhead, openly staring at her. She couldn't believe how beautiful this girl was and didn't feel any shame. Chloe stared back, more curiously and unfazed, wondering how Beca was handling this.

"You're really..like really really," Beca paused for a moment before continuing. "Pretty," she finished seeming proud of her ability to make a sentence. Her eyes darted to someone nearby who had a bowl of chips and her stomach rumbled.

Amused, Chloe followed Beca's line of sight. "Thank you," she replied accepting the complement then grabbed the girl's hand leading her into the kitchen. Chloe then sat up onto the counter and watched the brunette. "You can have whatever you want, this place is also mine," she said smiling when Beca wasted no time in raiding the kitchen.

Deciding she would be safest isolated, Chloe guided her to the guest room she would be sleeping in and turned on Netflix for them both. She didn't mind keeping an eye out for this girl who currently had a mouthful of takis. At Beca's request they started a marathon of Supergirl, Beca unexpectantly a fan of dc universe. Chloe even helped herself to Beca's armful of offered snacks and before they knew it it was 1am. Their friends have checked up on them a couple times but mostly just kept an eye on the rest of the party, Aubrey being Aubrey needing to keep everyone under control.

"If you could pick one super power for the rest of your life what would you pick and why?" Beca asked from her spot on the floor despite Chloe's attempts to get her on the bed.

Chloe chuckled. She liked high Beca. She was so much different from reserved and closed off that she had seen when they first met. This Beca was more talkative, and random and laid back with all things considered. She still was a long way from getting to know her though. "Um.." she said in thought. "Maybe..the ability to make people feel happy. All I would have to do is look at them." Chloe felt satisfied with her response and looked to Beca who was counting her fingers. "What about you?"

Beca hummed along to Chloe's answer. It seemed so .. typical Chloe. Whoever this girl was it was obvious that all she wanted to do was spread positivity wherever she could. "I want to be able to play every instrument in the world. Oo or I can be a human boom box so I don't need to bring speakers with me." Beca only seemed to get more excited. "I'd have any music I want blasting from my ears!"

Chloe could only chuckle, the sound cut short by a yawn. She was once again reminded of the time and suggested Beca lay down so she could go see what Aubrey was up to and get her to bed too. "Are you tired?"

With a yawn Beca stubbornly shook her head no but got up onto the bed snuggling into the covers, her unfinished snacks abandoned on the floor. "Are you going to stay until Stacie gets back?" she asked, looking over at the redhead who was watching her with unsatisfied curiosity.

"Do you want me to?" She replied willing to stay if she needed to. When Beca nodded Chloe smiled and shot Aubrey another text saying a brief message along the lines of 'Hope you're okay, text me back when you can xoxo.'

It was half an hour later when the girls found themselves snuggled up mindlessly rambling about their dreams and goals in life. Beca didn't mind the close proximity in her high state. She just knew she didn't get this kind of close touch with anyone. She wouldn't even let her friend Jesse hug her much.

"I want to be a DJ. I want to make music," She revealed, her eyelids getting heavy. She listened when Chloe told her all about the Bellas and how she loved to sing. Throughout the interaction Beca purposely hid that she was still in high school. When her current school or age was brought up she avoided it and distracted the redhead who fell for it every single time. Beca didn't want to scare her off though she felt guilty, knowing this was wrong. She wasn't even sure if Aubrey knew Stacie was still a high schooler. If she did, she probably would've connected the dots already and ratted them both out.

The bubbly redhead was less bubbly by now, yawning for the hundredth time. This was her shot. Before they both fell asleep and Beca went back to her shell in the morning. "You never told me where you went to school. I know you don't go here. I would've remembered." Another yawn

Beca tensed in the slightest and said the first thing that came to mind. "It's not too far from here," she replied dismissively. "Over yonder."

Chloe's lips firmed into a tight line for a moment before they went back to her bubbly smile deciding she would indeed fine out and stalk this girl whether she liked it or not until she found out all of the DJ's secrets. Okay maybe that was a little creepy. Just a little.

"Over the rainbow," Beca added with a soft tired laugh. They lay in silence for few moments, Beca shifting restlessly. "It's too hot," she complained tiredly kicking off the covers on her side. Chloe only played with the other's hair as a way of comfort until Beca huffed whining about the heat some more.

Chloe sat up. "Did you want me to get you a pair of shorts to sleep in?" She didn't want the brunette to sleep in discomfort but when she looked over, she saw the brunette's arms in the air pulling off her shirt revealing a black lacey bra. Huh. "Or..that works too," she commented watching as Beca then pulled off her pants tossing them onto the floor beside her. A matching set. Beca was unfazed, getting comfortable once more into the sheets. After a few moments Chloe hesitantly regained her position with another yawn finally deciding It was safe enough to let slumber take over her body.

* * *

Beca knew this wasn't her bed. The covers, the scent of strawberry. The body pressed against her back. After taking a breath Beca stealthily removed herself from Chloe's arms, landing onto the floor with a thud. She took into account her lack of clothes and cursed to herself over and over.

"shit shit shit," she cursed thinking they must've fooled around though she couldn't remember anything what with the drinks she had also consumed last night.

Her eyes darted to the sleeping redhead but instead of evaluating the situation farther, she hurriedly put on her clothes and rushed out of the room after grabbing her phone that was out of battery. If they left now, they could go unnoticed by any one else who may have slept over. Beca found Stacie drooling on the couch, Aubrey's sleeping body on the other love seat. Unlike herself, they were fully clothed for the most part.

"Stacie, let's go," she whisper yelled shaking the girl from her sleep who sat up wincing from the pain she felt in her head. Her eyes then too took in her surroundings, only getting up when Beca mentioned their parents probably worried sick. Beca was seen as the responsible one. And if their parents couldn't get ahold of her then they'd know something was wrong. With miner bickering and the gathering of their things, they left.

* * *

It had been a few days since the party. When they got home they explained they were sleeping at a friend's house and that there was nothing to worry about. Stacie managed to hide her hangover that day and they didn't talk about it much. Not even about high Beca.

Today they had special guests supposedly coming in. Two times a year the school gathered the students into the big gym where they hosted type of shows that featured a couple talents that kids could partake in in college. Beca saw this as their way of trying to say 'hey kids life is only going to suck ass more once you graduate but at least you can take weird ass clubs in college too.' The last show had theater geeks all over it; they dressed in costumes and everything.

Once the time arrived Beca and Stacie took their usual spots in the bleachers; the top corner so they could easily scope out the clichés and people they disliked during assemblies while also having a great view of below. The lights shut off and the crowd dissolved into silence.

"Please give a warm welcome .. The Bellas!" The crowds erupted in applause as the Barden Bellas ran into the center of the gym, the school not having invited acapella groups to perform before. Stacie giggled excitedly grabbing Beca's arm. She knew the girls would be in uniform and Stacie loved a girl in uniform. Beca wasn't as excited though someone caught her eye and everything seemed to slow down.

Red Hair

Blue eyes

Bubbly smile

"Fuck!" Beca cursed shrinking into the bleachers. Stacie sent her a questioning look before she too caught on, her eyes landing on a particular blonde stationed in the front of the group.

"Shit," she said in agreement.

Beca's concern was what Chloe would think about her. She didn't want anything to change. Even if they hadn't talked since the party; Beca had Chloe's number but Chloe didn't have hers.

Stacie's concern was more on her reputation. The less college kids that knew she was in high school the better. She would undoubtedly be treated like a kid. Maybe even less party invitations and less guys for her to have fun with due to their caution towards being arrested. In her defense she was almost 18. Almost. The girls tried to blend in as much as the they could. How hard could that be in a gym full of other students?

The Barden Bellas were no joke. They could sing. Beca couldn't help staring hard core when Chloe's solo filled the space. God she wanted to know her. But at the same time she wanted to run away and hide in her room forever.

Before long the show was over, kids clapping and whistling, cat calling like the idiots some of them were. In the midst of the commotion the girls didn't realize that Chloe had pointed Beca out to Aubrey from the crowd.

"Oh my god Bree look it's Becs!" she had exclaimed excitedly after pulling Aubrey close. She was too excited to realize what Beca being here had meant. Aubrey didn't have the same response, her eyes seeking out an oblivious Stacie who was talking to one of the guys near her and Beca.

"Chlo they are highschooers." Aubrey concluded still watching them. "We provided them with alcoholic drinks Chlo that's so irresponsible, we could go down for this," she rambled seeming like she was on the first step to stress hurling.

Chloe didn't see the big deal. This happened all the time. She reached out a comforting hand to rest on Aubrey's back. "This just means that we know where they are now." She winked. "I know you've hit it off with Stacie."

The Bella pair looked back into the bleachers, but the girls were nowhere to be found.


End file.
